No te quiero perder
by Tory Perez
Summary: Minio fic de una de mis canciones favorita espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

**No te quiero perder **

_Pov´s Corey._

_Era una noche estaba con Laney mi mejor amiga casi siempre teníamos una noche de película solo los dos._

_De repente entre mi hermana Trina con Mina, cuando me hablo._

_-¿Qué hace esa aquí? Y así, no sabes que es amiga de uno de los newmans y así- dijo mi hermana yo me sorprendí y no le creí pero cuando vi la expresión de la cara de Laney supe que era verdad._

_\- Laney dime que no es verdad- le pregunto con los ojos cristalinos._

_\- es verdad pero no te dije por que se cuánto odias a los Newmans – dijo un poco avergonzada pero yo estaba muy molesto y no pude evitar gritarle._

_-¿Cómo QUE ERES AMIGA DE UNO DE LOS INTEGRANDES DE LA BANDA RIVAL?- Grite enojado y furioso y a la vez triste._

_-Corey solo somos amigos no es para tanto- dijo tratando de no llorar._

_-Él es un Newmans y no pueden ser amigos él es de la banda rival – dije más tranquilo._

_\- Y eso que tiene que ve , él y yo somos amigos entiende lo- dijo lo cual me enfureció._

_\- él es de la banda rival o le dejas de hablar o ya no estás en la banda- Dije y Laney se asombró pero a la vez se enfureció._

_-Si es así pues dejo la banda no voy a dejar que controles mi vida Corey Riffin espero que les vaya bien porque renuncio- dalo ir eso me derrumbe ella prefería a ese enano antes que a mí su mejor amigo pero no pude responder por que la vi llorando y cuando me le acerque me empujo y salió corriendo._

_Pov´s Laney._

_Después de decir esas palabra salí corriendo de la casa de Corey no es que prefiera a Lenny pero es que se pasó con quererme controlar la vida ¿acaso necesito su aprobación para escoger a mis amigo? Es un imbécil y no lo quiero volver a ver y lo peor no puedo odiarlo porque lo amo._

_Fin del Pov´s_

Corey y Laney no se hablaban los gemelos preocupados intentaron hablar con ellos pero se negaron, ya habían pasado 2 semanas Corey al ver que su amiga no aparecía y que en el colegio lo ignoraba se deprimió y se dio cuenta que..

_Pov´s Corey._

_Llevo dos semana sin saber nada de Laney y me di cuenta que la amo, como no pude darme cuenta de mi sentimiento es que me segué con la amargura de saber que tenía otro amigo del cual no me había dicho nada no me había dado cuenta que la amaba pero ahora ella ya no me quiere ver._

_Una mañana me desperté tome mi libreta y de la nada la letra llego a mi mente y escribir una canción tome mi guitarra acústica y fui al parque no sé como pero por suerte del destino Laney estaba sentada en una banca la brisa elevaba su cabellos suavemente se veía un poco triste pero a la vez hermosa, me acerque y empecé a tocar mi guitarra y al oír la música ella volteo._

_**No te quiero perder..**_

_Hay días que no puedo más._

_Que la vida se me va. _

_Siento que me falta el aire para respirar._

_Cada noche pienso en ti._

_No sé cómo te perdí amor._

_Solo quiero volver._

_Sé que yo te deje marchar._

_Por qué me deje llevar._

_Y ahora me arrepiento tanto._

_Porque yo sueño con poder volver a tu lado._

_Como ayer._

_Preocupar me de ti._

_Coro _

_Sé que fui un imbécil y una noche me aleje de ti._

_Me aleje de mi razón para vivir._

_Te lo pido por favor perdona._

_Solo pienso en volver._

_Cada vez que te sientas sola tú me vas a tener._

_A tu lado hasta el final._

_Por qué no intentamos volver a empezar._

_Hoy todo los que tú me das no sé puede Comparar._

_Sé que no voy a encontrar a nadie igual._

_Que me pueda sorprender cada día más que ayer._

_Coro _

_Por que fui un imbécil y una noche me aleje de ti._

_Me aleje de mi razón para vivir._

_Te lo pido por favor perdona._

_Solo pienso en volver._

_Cada vez que te sientas sola tú me vas a tener._

_A tu lado hasta el final._

_Por qué no intentamos volver a empezar._

_Laney Corrió hacia mí y me abrazo y cuando me miro de frente pose mis labios sobre los suyos ella me correspondió y supe que la amaría para siempre y que no la quería perder cuando nos separamos le susurre *Te amo*_

**Fin.**

**Hola chicos aquí le traje un pequeño fic espero que les guste y la canción es de Sonyck el dragon y que voy a empezar montar puros mini fic para que se diviertan con los Corneys .**

**Adiósss**


	2. Chapter 2

***No te quiero, te amo***

_Corey está enamorado de Laney ese día estaba decidido a decirle sus sentimientos._

_Laney entra al garaje siendo la primera como siempre y ve que Corey está en el escenario practicando con la guitarra._

_-Hola Core-Dijo la pelirroja dejando sus cosas en el sofá._

_-Hola Laney-Dijo el ojos azules mirando la directamente al rostro._

_-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Que, tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto la pelirroja confundida._

_-Sí belleza, Laney… Te quiero decir algo- dijo Corey preocupando a la pelirroja ya que nunca la llama por su nombre._

_-Dime- solo se limitó a decir Laney._

_-No te quiero, nunca te quise ni siquiera como amiga- dijo Corey deprimiendo a la pelirroja._

_Laney con Lágrimas en el rostro se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida pero Corey la detuvo y dijo:_

_-No te quiero Te amo, Nunca te quise siempre te amé y no como amiga si no como novia-Dijo Corey haciendo que Laney se sonrojara mucho._

_El solo la abrazo y poco a poco se fue acercando a su rostro y terminaron en un hermoso beso Corey puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Laney y ella las puso alrededor de su cuello._

_Al separarse se susurraron *Te amo*_

**-Fin-**

**Hola chicos aquí volví con otro pequeño Fic espero les gusto**

**Adiossss.**


	3. Chapter 3 Cuando estoy sin ti

**Cuando estoy sin ti.**

_Pov´s Corey._

_Estoy sentando en una bancan recordando lo que había pasado._

_*Flash black*_

_Era un noche 26 del 08,06 estaba con Laney en el garaje estábamos muy felices riendo y hablando ambos teníamos 15 años pero teníamos mese sin vernos esa noche ella me conto que estaba de novia con un tal James lo cual me callo muy mal y no sé por qué._

_-Lo conocí cuando me fui a la casa de mi abuela- dijo mi ella pero yo estaba en otro lado estaban en shock sentía ¿celos? Y a la vez tristeza pero luego me acorde de cuando ella me abrazaba y me hacía sentir nervioso pero a la vez feliz- Core ¿Está bien estas distante?- dijo._

_-Heee… sí solo no estoy bien es que tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza.-dije y ella se despidió de mi para que yo descansara y luego se fue._

_Apenas se fue corrí a mi cuarto y de un cuaderno muy viejo saque un dijo de un corazón mal pintando con el nombre de ella y el mío y un te quiero medio borrado con la mina del lápiz marcada en cada trazo dibujado con fuerza como el prometido abrazo lo dibuje cuando ella se fue._

_Los días continuaba yo la anhelaba y cuando la voy a ver hacia muchas fantasía pero antes de verla se encuentra con su novia y esas fantasía se deshicieron cada vez más._

_El 07 del 12 06 fue la primera vez que habíamos discutido._

_-Corey ¿Qué te pasa? cada vez más te pones idiota-dijo Laney muy enojada._

_-Es que no me convences de que tú y tu novio sean felices y por esa razón lo trato mal, solo te quiero proteger.- dije lo cual no era cierto siento ser un egoísta pero ya sabía que la amaba._

_-Sabes que te pones como cuando yo me juntaba con Lenny solo déjame en paz.- dijo y salió de garaje yo empecé a llorar y golpeaba la pared muy fuerte y no me importaba cuando dolor que sintiera era menos doloroso que está discusión._

_Y cada vez más las discusiones se hicieron peores y cada vez más yo lloraba yo solo quería ser feliz con ella llevarla a ese lugar en el que no sufriera pero no existía._

_La última vez que la vi me dijo que se volvería a ir tal vez para siempre y jamás volvería._

_*Fin del flash black*_

Suspire después de recordar todo eso tome mi libreta que tenía guardada en mi libreta yo ya le había confesado que la amaba y poco a poco empecé a escribir un rap, luego me subía al tren para volver a mi casa y me preguntaba en por qué no pare el tiempo cuando pude.

Laney ya no me habla estoy devastado y quisiera verla ese día mi banda a pesar de que no estaba ella teníamos una tocada en el centro comercial yo subí al escenario con los chicos y comenzaron a tocar y yo comencé a rapear.

**CUANDO ESTOY SIN TI**

Cuando estoy sin ti te necesito, 26 del 08 06  
el tiempo pasa más lento que nunca, sin ti.. Te quiero

07 del 12 del 06  
te necesito, a pesar de la distancia, te noto cerca  
te quiero, para mí, eres perfecta estés donde estés

No quiero perderte, ¡joder!

En ese momento entro Laney lo cual me sorprendió pero yo continúe

Lo siento si desconfió,  
no quiero que tus labios besen otros que no sean los míos  
es que la impotencia de no tenerte, no poder tenerte  
hace que pase los días llorando pensando en cuando volveré a verte  
tengo miedo en el interior que estremece mi pecho  
Dios nos separaste en kilómetros, joder yo que coño te he hecho  
si hoy mi único deseo es que no tengamos fin  
paso las noches gritando, ¡te quiero!, debajo de mi cojín  
es tan fuerte lo que siento, inexplicable de decir  
no existen palabras pa' describir lo que tú me haces sentir  
cuando estoy sin ti, cuando estoy sin ti nada existe  
mi corazón estaba cerrado y tú eres la única que lo abriste  
jure no creer en el amor para no sufrir más de lo que sufrí  
y tu hiciste que creyera en todo en lo que jamás creí  
son sensaciones que nunca había sentido y no quiero perderlas  
quiero mirar el cielo contigo y contar juntos las estrellas  
créeme, si pienso que te pierdo, todo se derrumba  
y si te pierdo quiero que pongan tu nombre en la esquela de mi tumba  
siénteme, aunque estemos lejos el uno del otro  
si miras la luna por las noches puede que veas mi rostro  
mi felicidad está en la palma de tu mano  
si la dejas caer me hundiré entre la arena de este desierto  
harto, harto de pegar a la pared manchándome de sangre  
te juro que luchare para estar juntos aunque sea tarde

Yo lloro  
yo lloro  
y golpeo a nada  
solo yo  
solo yo  
y mi balada de rayadas  
yo solo  
yo solo  
ando en este camino  
una hora al día soy feliz las 23 restantes me deprimo  
escondo un dibujo de un corazón mal pintado  
con tu nombre con mi nombre y un te quiero medio borrado  
con la mina del lápiz marcada en cada trazo  
dibujada con fuerza como nuestro prometido abrazo(x2)

Cuando estoy sin ti, te necesito  
pienso tu nombre en silencio pero por dentro lo grito  
quiero tenerte cerca y no quiero más discusiones  
no quiero, joder, no quiero que mis ojos lloren  
a veces me rayo porque le tengo miedo al fin  
pero es que mire hacia donde mire solo te veo a ti  
no podría soportar que se terminara este cuento  
sé que no soy perfecto pero te juro que lo intento  
te quiero y por eso escribo estas líneas  
lo reconozco eres tan perfecta que te tengo envidia  
hay días que floto y otros caigo de las nubes  
porque cuando cojo el tren pienso en el tiempo y en porque no lo detuve  
y que, y que importa, si ya no tengo orgullo  
cambiaria mi vida por solo un segundo al lado tuyo  
prometí elevarte a las nubes y bajarte la luna  
te juro que a veces siento el no poder cumplir ninguna  
a veces el sol se va por miedo y se pone a llover  
si te pierdo me muero de verdad sin ti no sabría que hacer  
no me imagino sin ti tampoco quiero imaginarlo  
mi vida no tiene valor sin tu corazón a mi lado  
un segundo sin ti? para mi es una eternidad  
tu eres parte de mí, las alas que me ayudan a volar  
no puedes ni imaginar lo mucho que te echo de menos  
en nuestra historia de 2 jamás nos podrán los celos  
y el tiempo que pasa lento cual amarga infancia  
quiero estar contigo sin tener que nombrar la distancia  
a veces sueño en un lugar que quizá ni siquiera existe  
pero iré contigo a ese lugar en el que no volvamos a estar tristes

Yo lloro  
yo lloro  
y golpeo a nada  
solo yo  
solo yo  
y mi balada de rayadas  
yo solo  
yo solo  
ando en este camino  
una hora al día soy feliz las 23 restantes me deprimo  
escondo un dibujo de un corazón mal pintado  
con tu nombre con mi nombre y un te quiero medio borrado  
con la mina del lápiz marcada en cada trazo  
dibujada con fuerza como nuestro prometido abrazo(x2)

No salgas de tu mundo, solo déjame entrar en el  
cualquier sentimiento se queda corto plasmado en papel  
al menos los que yo siento hacia ti  
no estar contigo para mi seria no existir, no ser feliz  
estamos hechos para estar juntos no separados  
siento ser un rayado, pero soy un rayado enamorado  
separa nuestros corazones, veras que dejan de latir  
mi mundo está contigo y yo pienso estar hasta el fin  
necesitaba que supieras que eres todo para mí  
porque nadie me ha hecho sentir lo que tú me haces sentir  
y si, son sensaciones únicas solo tú puedes  
hacer que me sienta especial con solo tenerte

Lucho contra el tiempo pero el tiempo se agota  
a veces creo que vivo en un mundo lleno de ilusiones rotas  
cuando fui a verte hago cuenta atrás para que las horas pasen  
y momentos antes de verte las ilusiones se deshacen  
no sabes cuanta rabia contengo, me entran ganas de vomitar  
cuando discutimos ya ni siquiera me quieres hablar  
prefiero un te quiero de ti que mil te quiero de otras bocas  
porque cuando lo dices mi corazón bombea tan fuerte que se descoloca  
firme un pacto son satanás con este pincel  
si alguna vez te vas mi amor mi alma se la llevara él  
te daré, te daré lo que tú quieras  
la distancia no me importa si detrás de los kilómetros tú me esperas.

La gente aplaudía y gritaba pero yo solo tenía mi vista enfocada en Laney, baje del escenario y corrí hacia ella cuando la tenía lo suficiente mente cerca le dije.

-No te quiero lejos de mí, Te amo Layana rachel Penn- dije sin miedo a nada ni siquiera al de si ella me rechazaba porque ya no perdería nada.

-Corey- susurro con lágrimas en su ojos se puso en puntillas y me beso yo la tome de la cintura y la acerque más a mí y ella enrollo su brazos sobre mi cuellos.

Cuando nos separamos susurramos él una al otro *Te amo*

**-Fin-**

**Hola chicos otro nuevo mini fic espero les guste y mañana subiré un capitulo en mi otra historia.**

**Adiossssss**


	4. Chapter 4 Aviso

**Aviso.**

Hola chicos ¿como están? espero que bien verán muchos han dejado de escribir en grojband y bueno la verdad se que se esta volviendo difícil ya que dejaron de transmitir la serie que también hay rumores sobre que no la volverán a transmitir y si ya se que muchos a perdido el interés por la serie pero lo que hace un verdadero fanático es continuar y ¿por que no hacer lo mismo? por que en vez de comentar y escribir nosotros busquemos amigos que les guste la serie y que creen su cuenta para que también escriban y comente...

Bueno esta es mi idea y bueno yo no soy una Grojbandiana de Corazón pero tampoco soy una tonta que no va a luchar por una serie que seguro puede dar más... Adiós...


End file.
